Panic! in McKinley
by QuentinTheBoss
Summary: The Glee Club is gonna PANIC!...at the Disco... Ryder's Brother's School's Choir's Instructor's lessons SUCK and the Glee Club needs to fix that! Rated K cause I don't know how ratings work and there's like one swear word so...ther will be mystery later in this.


_Riiing_

__"Alright Glee Club, we may have not won in Sectionals, and we may not have the choir room anymore, but we're still gonna have a great year." Says Finn, enthusiastically. "Now, Rider, you had something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, guys. Well, my little bro is in this Boys' Choir and he says it sucks. So, I was thinking, maybe, we drop by and have a visit. You guys in?"

"Sure." "I'm in" "Why not?" "Okay."

"No." says Brittany.

"What? Why not?" asks Ryder.

"Well, I'm allergic to nuts. They make my breasts hurt and my mom says kids are nuts, so if I go, then my breasts could hurt. And I don't wanna be in that situation."

"Oh, okay...well the rest of you let's go," Says Ryder, knowing argueing to Brittany was useless. She still doesn't believe that Hannah Montana is Miley Stuart.

_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L

_At McKinley Elementary_

__"Kids...(sigh)...you have to remember I'm up here conducting you for a reason, now WATCH ME, WATCH MY FINGERS, here we go, ready? And a one, and a two, and..."

_Dès le premier jour  
Ton parfum enivre mon amour  
Et dans ces instants  
J'aimerais être comme toi par moment  
Mais depuis ce jour  
Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique regret_

_..._

__"Very good, now let's move on to the next-"

She's cut off by the funkiest of epic techno/punk dance tunes, which could make even Jesus Christ himself dance, and an exhilerated Blaine pounces in and begins singing...

_My wing tips waltz across naive_  
_Wood floors they creak_  
_Innocently down the stairs_

__Now, Sam runs in and joins in with Blaine (cause they're obviously secretly in love)

_Drag melody_  
_My percussive feet serve cobweb headaches as a_  
_Matching set of marching clocks_  
_The slumbering apparitions _  
_That they've come to wake up_

__Now, Marley comes in

_Here I am composing a burlesque  
Out of where they rest their necks  
Sunken in their splintered cradles  
And ramshackle hands (Sam does the weird RAHHAHAH Herobrine sounding part)  
They asked for it as a girl_

_(Sam) You have set your heart  
(Blaine) On haunting me forever  
(Marley) From the start  
(All) It's never silent_

__Now, Ryder comes in with a grande entrance and begins singing to the teacher (CAUSE SHES A BITCH)

_Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And that one regret is you`_

__Now the rest come in and sing (except for Tina, cause she's a little...tied up...:D (i hate her)

_How does a heart love, if no one has noticed  
Its presence and where does it go?  
Trembling hands play my heart like a drum,  
But the beats gotten lost in the show_

You have set your heart  
On haunting me forever  
From the start  
It's never silent

Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And I regret never letting you go!

Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And that one regret is you

Now , the kids sing along, in a rebellious but still really boring sounding way (someone give these kids a Red Bull)

_Mona Lisa pleased to please ya_  
_(And that one regret is you)_  
_Mona Lisa pleased to please ya_  
_(And that one regret is you)_  
_Mona Lisa pleased to please ya_  
_(Ahhhhh)_

__and now that annoying sounding singing voice that goes

GLEE!

as it goes to commercials

_If you want me to make another chapter, I'ma need to see some reviews so I know it's all good, otay? Good. BAD REVIEWS MAKE QUENTIN SAD! Also comment._


End file.
